The First Time
by CrueFan21
Summary: Queen Elsa, and her husband, Paul, spend their first night together as a married couple. A spinoff oneshot of "Say You Will."


The First Time

 **A/N: This is my first time writing a story with mild sexual content in it. I didn't go into too much detail, but decided to rate the story M just to be safe. Also, if you haven't heard of Paul, he's an original character from my first Frozen story "Say You Will." Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story. I wanted to write something that showed a couple truly in love.**

* * *

The royal wedding of King Paul and Queen Elsa, had been everything and more. If happiness were on a scale, Elsa's happiness would have broken it. Never in all her life had she felt such passion, such joy, and it was all because of something she never thought would happen. For years, Elsa believed that because of her powers, it was too dangerous for her to get married. She feared deep down inside that the Arendelle family line would end with her, but there was nothing they could do about it. At the time, she believed that there was no way she could take a husband. It was simply too risky. Now here she was, being carried upstairs by her husband, Paul, to spend their first night together as a married couple. Paul looked so handsome in his suit. Not that he didn't look handsome wearing any other clothes, he just looked so dashing today. For the occasion, Elsa had made a special ice gown, much different from the ones she usually wore. It with embedded with crystalline icicles, coupled with a dash of both light and dark blue. Her makeup consisting of ruby red lipstick, along with her favorite purple eyeshadow, and with snowflake earrings, custom made by herself. The entire kingdom of Arendelle had been invited to the wedding, courtesy of the gates now being opened. Since their parents had passed away, Anna took the liberty of walking Elsa down the aisle to be given away to Paul. It was different, but still just as special. Now that the festivities were over, Paul and Elsa had the rest of the evening to themselves. They were both looking forward to their first night as a married couple.

When Paul reached the door to the bedroom, he realized that he couldn't open it with Elsa in his arms. Elsa saw the look on his face, and couldn't help but laugh.

"I think you're going to have to put me down if you want to open the door," she explained.

"I can see that," Paul said. "Looks like the romantic tradition of carrying the bride into the room, will have to wait."

"I can wait," Elsa smiled.

Paul gently put Elsa down, quickly opening the door with one hand. He then picked his wife back up, and carried her into the bedroom.

"Let the romance begin!" he said.

"Oh, it's just now beginning? What about the past several hours, including the part where you said "I do?"

"That was just a formality, this is the really thing," Paul joked.

"Well, if that was just a formality, then I can't wait to see what you have in store," Elsa said.

Paul sat Elsa down on the bed, before going to the window to close the shades.

"Give us some privacy," he said.

"That would be nice," Elsa agreed.

Paul walked over towards the bed, wrapping his hands around Elsa's head, pulling himself into a deep kiss. Elsa closed her eyes, allowing her husband to run his fingers through her finely braided hair. His touch was always so soft; he was never rough with her, but always gentle. As Paul moved his hand toward her shoulder to unclasp her dress, Elsa reached out a hand to stop him.

"Wait, Paul," she said.

Paul lifted his head to look Elsa in the eye. He could tell from the first glance that she still felt uneasy about the whole thing. Nonetheless, he smiled warmly. "It's OK, Elsa. If you don't want to do it, it's alright. I understand."

"No, no, it's not that. I do want it! More than anything. It's just…I'm afraid I might hurt you," she confessed.

"Elsa, don't worry about that. You won't hurt me. This is an act of love."

Elsa knew that he was right, but her worries persisted. "I know, but one wrong touch, and I could really harm you!"

"Elsa, my love, please do not worry about that. I love you, and you love me. That's all that matters. With a love this strong, your powers will never hurt me."

"Ok, but let me get undressed myself," she said.

Paul let Elsa stand up, watching her walk towards the middle of the room. His eyes stared in wonder and amazement as Elsa flicked her wrist, causing her ice dress to melt into thin air. In a mere few seconds, Elsa stood in front of Paul completely naked for the first time. At first Paul felt ashamed for staring, but quickly remembered that Elsa was his wife. In every way imaginable, Elsa was beautiful. Her pale white skin glistened in the candlelight. Her figure was curvy, but she still gave off a slender appearance. This woman was enough to drive any man wild. As if on autopilot, Paul began to undress himself. In seconds, he too stood nude in front of his wife.

"You look amazing," Paul said.

Elsa blushed. "Thank you! So do you."

"Ha, me! I've never been the tall, dark, and handsome type," Paul said.

Elsa began to walk towards him, gently tracing her fingertips across his chest. "Oh, I would beg to differ, husband of mine."

Her touch caused a wave of cool pleasure to ignite throughout his body. With every passing second, Paul wanted to take Elsa in his arms, and show her just how much he loved her, but he knew that it was important to go slowly. Paul took a deep breath, and politely asked,

"Can I touch you?"

Elsa took one of his hands and placed it on one of her breasts. "Of course, you can," she replied.

The couple moved over towards the bed, getting under the covers, before wrapping their arms around each other. Paul had never touched Elsa like this before, and Elsa had never had anyone touch her like this either. It was both so surreal to them; a part of them couldn't believe it was happening. Paul leaned over to the nightstand to blow out the candle. After he did, he returned to his wife, kissing her with all the passion he had within. His hands began to explore new areas on her body, causing Elsa to gently sigh in response.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" he asked.

"No. It feels really good, actually," Elsa replied.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the whole world," Paul confessed.

"In the whole world? Paul, have you seen every woman in the world?" Elsa asked, playfully.

"No, but I'm sure you're the most beautiful."

"Well, thank you. To be honest, I was worried that I wouldn't be what you expected."

"Why would you think that? I've never thought you looked anything less than beautiful, both inside and out. If anything, I would think I didn't deserve you."

"Thank you, but you should know, that I would never have anyone else, but you. You make me so happy, Paul."

"Thank you, Elsa. You have no idea how happy you make me," Paul said.

"In fact, I'm about to show you just how happy you make me," Elsa said, giving him a kiss on the lips. Even in the darkness, Paul could see a smile form across Elsa's face.

The passion and desire in his chest was about to explode. He wanted her. No. He needed her, right now. Paul wrapped his legs around his wife's, preparing to begin what they both wanted so much.

"I promise I'll be gentle," Paul vowed.

"I know you will," Elsa said. "I love you so much, Paul."

Paul gave Elsa another kiss, but this time he could feel the wetness of her happy tears dripping down onto both their lips.

"I love you too, Elsa. This will be a night to remember forever."

"Indeed," Elsa whispered.

For the first time, the newly wedded couple made love together. The first day for the rest of their lives had begun.


End file.
